1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for distributing mail. In particular, the present invention provides a method and system for formatting and distributing mail based on a recipient's preferences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people today utilize multiple mail services to send various types of mail. For example, a person may use the U.S. Postal Service to mail documents that are too large to send via e-mail. In turn, a person may use e-mail to send documents in an electronic format that requires editing by the recipient. These traditional methods of distributing mail each have positive and negative aspects.
The use of a traditional paper-based postal services has a “built-in” spam protection. In particular, because the sender is paying for mail distribution, large scale abuse of the postal mail services is minimal. Nevertheless, traditional mail tends to include varying amounts of advertisements or other free promotional material. While the stream of such materials may be welcomed by the recipient, the amount of paper consumption is high, as well as the costs associated with such mail delivery. Further, such paper-based mail may present an inconvenience to recipients with vision or reading impairments, or those who would prefer mail in a digital format for purposes of mail management, storage and the like.
Paper consumption and costs associated with the use of electronic mail is minimal as compared to traditional paper-based mail services. However, electronic mail can be easily abused by computer hackers. Further, electronic mailboxes are usually flooded with spam mail, viruses, or other types of unwanted electronic or digital communications that make it frustrating for the recipient, and potentially damaging to the recipient's computer privacy.
What is needed is a simple, automated (or semi-automated) method and system to send mail to a recipient based on the recipient's preferences for the way mail is received and the medium by which it is received. Such a method and system could ensure that paper consumption and mail costs remain low for the sender, and assure that mail is in a format preferred by the recipient. Such a method and system could be used by individuals, as well as large organizations (e.g., universities).